


Which One Is Better? TmntxReader

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: One day you're reading and Raph and Leo come to you on their mating seasons wanting you as their mate. Who will you choose?





	

You are at home in your apartment reading a book when suddenly you hear a knock on your window. You get up and opened your window and you see Raph and Leo both looking at you, gazing into your eyes as if they were looking into your soul. Their masked eyes were clouded with lust as they hopped into your apartment.  
“What have you been up to baby?” Raph purred seductively as Leo walked over closer to you.  
“Yeah, we haven't heard from you in ages,” Leo said huskily to you.  
You quickly sighed looking into their eyes.  
“Look guys, I'm sorry I have been avoiding you two but I'm sorry, I just can't decide between the two of you. I love you both.”  
“Well maybe we can help you decide,” Raph and Leo both said biting your ears, whispering into your ears. You shiver as their breath went on the back of your neck.  
“Wh-what d-do y-you mean?” You stutter nervously.  
They both smirked as they tackled you down to the ground and you gasp and your eyes widen as all three of you fell. You blush staring into their masked eyes as you let them do whatever they wanted to you. For you loved them with all your heart.  
“O-ok but please be gentle,” you say.  
Raph started it off by pinning you down to the ground and he crashed his lips to yours, molding his lips to yours as they fit perfectly over yours. You start to moan into the kiss as Leo leaned into your neck and he nipped and nibbled the skin on your neck, leaving hickeys. Raph wasn't about to be outdone as he bit your bottom lip and he demanded entrance into your mouth. He slipped his tongue past your lips and he explored your wet cavern as Leo was going down and sucking hickeys and marks down your shoulders and collarbone. You yelped and mewled into the kiss, gripping onto their shoulders. While Raph sucked on your tongue, Leo was slipping your shirt off revealing to him your naked, pale globes of perky flesh to him. He smirked once he saw you weren't wearing a bra. He latched onto a nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the areola while he kneaded and tweaked the other bud, making it harden. Raph wrestled with your tongue for dominance as you hold Leo's head closer to your chest. Raph danced his tongue over yours while Leo then abandoned that perky peak and switched, giving the other one the same treatment. Raph came out on top smirking as he separated from your lips, a trail of saliva connecting your lips as you moaned slightly as Leo sucked on your stomach and abdomen for attention. Raph shoved Leo out of the way as it was his turn to get a taste of your skin. He sucked on your clitoris while rubbing it with his thumb. You moan out in ecstasy as a meal escaped your lips from the two fingers that he just inserted into your womb, pumping them in and out of you. Leo turned your butt cheeks to him and he roughly groped them in his three fingered hands he gave your butt cheeks a good, hard slap, leaving his red handprints on them. You yelped in pleasure as Raph rubbed along your inner walls then massaged your g spot. Raph then took out his fingers as he felt you start to leak cum out of you. Licking his lips, he eagerly went down to delve his tongue deep into your core to greedily lap up the juices that flowed out of you. Leo got underneath you and Raph got on top of you, both entering you upfront. You scream in pain as tears stung the corners of your eyes.  
“It hurts, it hurts,” you whimper.  
They both stroked your cheeks, whispering sweet words into your ears.  
“Relax babe, the pain will go away soon,” Raph grunted.  
“Yeah. Try to stay calm ok sweetheart?” Leo cooed to you.  
Both remained still and still inside you, not daring to move until you gave the ok for them to start again. Once the pain subsided replaced with pleasure, you nod your head to them and they start thrusting slowly into you. You moan loudly, arching your back and gripping the carpet as they groaned from the tightness they felt when your walls clamped down around them.  
“Shit baby, you're so tight!” Raph grunted.  
“I love how tight you are!” Leo growled.  
In response to that you elicited another low moan that went past your lips as they grinded against you, their members going deeper into your womb. Hips slapped against hips as they bucked into you, gripping your hips so tightly they left bruises and marks. You whimpered in desire and in passion as ecstasy coursed through your body as you felt them reached your core and pounding into it really rather roughly. With one final thrust, they climaxed, shooting their seeds into you as your climax came and collided with theirs. As all three of you came down from your high, they pulled out of you panting. They each bit your shoulders and you whined as they sank their teeth deep into your skin, marking you as their mate. They then released your skin and looked into your eyes.  
“So,” they started, “which one of us was better?”


End file.
